No Grander than the Rest of Us
by WolfsbaneStorm5023
Summary: What if Fantine had had someone to turn to the night she lost her pride? Introducing Marceline Angevine; The kind upperclass woman who changes the fates design when she takes Fantine and Cosette in as her own family. Later ValjeanXFantine, CosetteXMarius, EponineXEnjolras. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**I only own Marceline Angevine.**

_"Come on dearie, why all the fuss?  
__You're no grander than the rest of us  
__life has droped you at the bottom of the heap._

_Join your sisters_

_make money in your sleep."_

The harlots beneath the pier had dressed the pretty girl up in clothes like theirs, disgusting makeup smeared over her face. As a young capitain came and offered his hand, fear clutched my heart. The poor woman wouldn't last the night with that lot looking after her. Without a thought, I stepped from the shadow.

"Stop."

The prostitutes turned to glare at me, the newcommer and the bastard next to her turned as well. She tried to cover herself a bit, probably embarrassed tobe seen as she was by someone as well-dressed as I was. I stepped forward and she looked down. Gently as I could, I cupped her cheek and pressed her to look at me.

"Don't be afraid, lovely. I don't bite." she turned her head slightly and I caught her eye. The captain on her arm glared at me.

"You don't belong here, miss. I suggest you leave." he informed me, jerking the lovely girl away from me. I caught her arm and she looked at me with confusion, as if to ask why I was helping her. I bit back with my scottish side showing through.

"You've come here fer a lay any a' these whores can give yeh. I'll be taking this one." I retaliated as the woman freed herself from his grip and clutched me.

"Why you little-!"

"I don't think yer superiors would be too impressed if yeh ended up having to tell 'em tha' yer shiner's from a woman." the man paused, confused, as I gestured for the woman to get behind me.

"I don't have a-"

"And yeh won't if yeh leave now." I warned. I noted the unmistakable sound of Inspector Javert's horse and smirked as the man came at me, fist raised. A scream that was not my own pierced the night and there were yells not far off. Hoofbeats echoed through the streets and the man tried to run, but he found his path blocked by several of the less cruel prostitutes. Two clock ticks had yet to pass when Javert showed up with several other men, one of which I recognized as Mayor Madeleine, a good friend of mine.

"What's all this?" the inspector sneered. I reached back and clutched the woman's hand, gesturing to the man with my free appendage.

"Inspector, this man was about to strike this poor young woman for absolutely no reason." I informed him, easily replacing my scottish accent with a french one. The harlots nodded in agreement as the man called out denials and strings of profanities. I smirked and waved as he was swiftly arrested. Javert returned his attention to me.

"Truely fortunate timing on your part, madamoiselle. But if you don't mind my asking, what are you doing in this area so late at night? And all alone?" I scolded myself internally. _Think of something before hand next time, will yeh?!_ I stepped asside, revealing the young woman to the two men.

"I was out for a walk when I saw this woman looking desperate and ready to drop dead. I only came to lend a hand." Javert nodded.

"I'll expect you to stop by the station later to fill out a report." he informed me, turning with his new soon-to-be convict. "M'sieur Mayor, M'dme Angivine." And with that, Javert and his men took their leave, leaving the woman with me and Mayor. Or, as I knew him, Valjean.

Said man seemed to be looking on curiously to the woman who now clutched me into an embrace as though I were a lifeline. He swiftly approached us, his hand gaining a mind of its own as he reached to cup her cheek.

"I've seen your face before, have I not?" She flinched away and glared at him, looking as though she'd like to strike him.

"Forgive me if I lose my manners when speaking to the man who cost me my dignity." We were both taken abback by this. I looked meaningfully at Valjean, though he did not return my gaze, favoring pasting his gaze to the young woman.

"What do you mean?"

"Your foreman sent me away. You were _right there_ and you made no move to stop him." I felt her tears wettening my shoulder as she spoke shakily, not looking at him. A look of horror crossed his face, remorse and self-hatred filling his eyes. I patted the blonde woman's back soothingly.

"What is your name, miss?" I asked, noting the heat of her forehead against the crook of my neck.

"F-Fantine." Her clutch on me released as she collapsed into my arms. Supporting her waist, I pulled her head to my neck.

"M'sieur Mayor, she's sick. Help me get her to my home." Snapping out of the day-mares I was sure he was having and mounted his horse. With astounding speed I passed her to him and swung my leg up onto the back, holding her against him as we galloped down the near-empty street.

**Not bad, eh? Came up with it out of nowhere and wrote it up. I like it. Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I only own Marceline.**

As Fantine returned to consciousness, she noted voices nearby. The first was gruff and masculine, with a disapproving tone.

"I still think we should take her to a hospital."

"Oh, please. Thin blankets in a cold room, she'd be dead b'fore th' night was out." This second voice was gentler, but still rough with a thick Scottish accent. A cool dampness coated Fantine's forehead and a thick blanket was tucked under her side. She groaned quietly, reaching up to touch the wet cloth on her brow.

"Mornin', sleepin' beauty." the Scottish woman smiled as the blonde's eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was bright grey eyes twinkling happily, set like silver and surrounded by dusky thick eyelashes. As the face came into focus she noted the light sprinkling of freckles and ringlets of red-brown hair hanging in her face.

Reality flooded back to fantine as she realized that she still had no money. She sat up quickly and a rush of pain hit her, making her lay back down, clutching her temple. The woman patted her cheek and pressed the back of her hand to her forehead.

"Don't you be rushin' off now, girlie. You'll catch your death without some rest." she warned, measuring Fantine's temperature versus her own.

"But I need money for Cosette..." she insisted tiredly, trying to sit up again. The woman held her down.

"Who's Cosette, dear?"

"My daughter. She's ill and if I don't send them enough money-"

"Sh, sh sh. Fantine, I think you should start from the beginning." And with a deep breath, she did. Fantine explained the affair and resulting pregnancy, trying to raise Cosette on her own, and finally giving her up to the Thenandiers. Many tears were shed by both women, a few escaping ValJeans eyes as well. She cried quietly under the pair's kind gaze, allowing them to touch her comfortingly.

"Fantine, I think you should stay here. The street is no place for a young mother. I'll go get Cosette myself." Fantine looked up at her with tearful eyes.

"Oh no, I couldn't-"

"Yeh can and yeh will. Yer literally working yerself t' death. And where will little Cosette be when yer gone and can't send any money?" Fantine was silent. "Yeh say 'ere with me. Give Cosette her mum back."

When she was done, the dark-haired woman cooed comforting words until Fantine fell back asleep. As soon as she was, she escorted ValJean into the other room, yanking roughly on his arm.

"What're we gonna do? That poor woman, no home, no money for herself, let alone a child."

"It's all my fault.." Marceline rolled her eyes, gripping his wrist tightly.

"Dun be stupid, Jean. It would have come to this one way or another. Now listen, you've got to go save that innocent, but get back here once you've cleared his name."

"But-"

"But nothing. You have a responsibility to Fantine. Get back here, don't let yourself be followed, take care of Fantine. You'll probably be back before me."

"Where're you going?"

"I'm going to get Cosette."

**Sorry it's so short! Thank you to everyone who faved, followed, and reviewed! Lets keep it up, shall we?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I only own Marceline.**

Marceline smiled as she finished filling out the report on the man who had been with Fantine earlier that evening. She couldn't help but feel a small sense of pride when she handed it over. Inspector Javert looked it over and placed it on his desk.

"Thank you, Madamoiselle." He gave her a brief smile which she happily returned.

"It was my pleasure, monseur." She said, turning for the door briefly. Her mind turned to the Thenandiers. She'd been warned about them several times; they were a pair of inkeeps who wrung every franc out of their tennants. She was about to leave the station when she turned back to Javert.

"Actually, Monseur, I was hoping I could ask a favor."

"Oh?"

"Yes. The woman from earlier is staying with me. She was sending money to a couple of inkeeps to look after her daughter" Javert's smile from earlier was no longer present on his face.

She continued, "I've heard... _stories,_ monseur. I've arranged with the mother to collect her daughter while she's resting, but I'm afraid they'll become violent if they don't benefit from the deal. I was hoping I could borrow and escort for the evening. Just in case."

Javert nodded briefly, calling in a younger officer from another room. The new man was handsome, chin-length blonde hair tied back with a blue satin ribbon, cerulian eyes sparkling as they looked her over. His imposing height made her feel safe rather than intimidated, the well-fitted uniform showing off a slender yet well built figure.

Marceline offered her hand for a shake, but he brought it to his mouth and kissed it gently.

"Francis Bonnefoy, Madamoiselle." He smiled, eyes shining.

"Marceline Angevine." She informed him, grinning almost challengingly to hide her pounding heartbeat.

Javert gave Francis his job description and she thanked them both, leading Francis to her carrage.

"We'll stop at home first to check on Fantine." She told the driver, who nodded with understanding. Francis offered a hand to help her into the carrage, but she ignored it, favoring swinging up into the seat with her hands on the bars. The blonde man shrugged lightly and climbed in himself, sitting across from her as the horses began to pull.

"Fantine is the woman you're carring for, I presume?"

"Yes. She's staying with me until further notice." She said, begging her fluttering heart to calm down.

"That is very kind of you, Madamoiselle." Marceline smiled despite herself.

"Call me Marceline." she insisted, "Formality bores me terribly." Francise laughed at the comment.

"Well, I shall have to do my best not to bore you, won't I?"

"Yes, you shall." She laughed quietly in return. The two talked comfortably until they reached her home.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., Timeskip brought to you by Enjolras's seemingly nonexistent smile ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Marceline allowed Francis to help her out of the carriage before dashing for the door, not bothering to hold it open for her guest. she sprinted for the sofa, sighing in relief when Fantine was still there. She carefully picked up the cloth on her patients head, rewetting the cloth and wringing t out before placing it back where it had been. Francis watched her do this with mild interest, curious as to how a woman with an upbringing like he assumed Marceline had had could be so caring for a woman she hardly knew. It wasn't something he was used to, being a high society brat himself.

The woman carefully slid her arms under the sleeping figure, lifting her into the air and walking into a hall. Francis followed behind, ready to jump in and catch both women if need be. But Marceline didn't falter once, carrying the blonde woman in strong arms. Finally, she stopped at a door and looked at Francis.

"Catch the door for me, will yeh?" She said, nodding at the door. When she realized that she hadn't covered her accent, a look of terror passed through her eyes.

Francis didn't seem to notice, simply opening the door for her. Marceline nodded her thanks and entered the bedroom, carefully sliding the sleeping blonde under the covers. The blue-eyed man stood by, watching Marceline whisper to the woman, now noticing the foreign accent on her lips.

"Since when are you Scottish, mademoiselle?" She stopped murmuring, going rigid. She froze like that for a while before smirking.

"Finally caught. Wondered when it'd happen, honestly."

"You're avoiding the subject." He informed her. The brunette stood, ringlets bouncing as she did so.

"Alright, yeh got me. I'm half Scottish. Dad's a Scot, mam's a frenchie. Happy?" She asked, obviously pissed. He made a motion for her to continue and she sighed, slumping to the bed. She begun to explain, accent totally unrestrained.  
"Me mam was on a trip to Scotland with me granddad when she met me da. Obviously, they fell in love, an' had an affair. Mam went home an' found out she was pregnant. Me da knew what'd happen to an unmarried mam 'round 'ere, so I got shipped to Scotland and was raised there. Moved 'ere a few years back when me mam got sick. Clear?"

Francis nodded, watching her carefully. "And why is it a secret?"

"Because people are cruel. Because I've been called a bastard child more than once by people_ half my age_ and I _can't stand_ it." A hand covered her own and Marceline smiled at the awakened Fantine. Francis sat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder and she gave him a grin as well.

After what seemed like hours of wordless comfort, Marceline had Fantine sign a note to retrieve Cosette. When she had, Marceline set out a simple gown for the blonde and ordered a meal to her room for when she woke up. Then she and Francis slipped out and into the carriage, destined for the Thenandiers inn.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

**Yay! Another chapter! Well, there's the explanation for the Scottish-ness, because quite a few of you had asked. Well, until next week, mon amor**!


	4. Chapter 4

**I only own Francis and Marceline.**

The inn was in even worse condition than Marceline had expected. Boards were peeling up from the ground and she could have sworn a rat had crept across her shoe. The entire front room was in disrepair and she wouldn't have sentenced her worst enemy to this kind of squalor.

The people were even worse, the men grinning what she assumed was intended to be flirtatiously. Francis noticed this and wrapped an arm around her waist, glaring at some men, who then turned away. She smiled gratefully at him as they were approached by one man, better dressed than the rest. She quickly concluded that this was Monsieur Thenadier.

"Monsieur, Madame, won't you come in?" He smiled fakely. Marceline forced a grin.

"Of course we will, Monsieur, but we cannot stay. We're here on business." Thenandiers smile faltered but she pretended not to notice.

"What kind of business, Madame?" He asked. She grimaced at his grizzly appearance and cunning demeanor.

"I've come to collect Cosette for Mademoiselle Fantine." She informed him, presenting him with the note. He quickly scanned it and gestured for a woman to come over. She read the note as well before looking at the pair and smiling, her eyes filled with greed.

"I understand you've taken Fantine in. Bless your heart." Marceline smiled.

"A pleasure on my part, I assure you. Now, about Cosette..."

"Yes, of course. She'll be back shortly. Young lass went to fetch some water from the well."

"On a night cold as this? Not a brilliant idea, I must say."

"The dear offered." The woman lied, calling a child to her side. Marceline's eyes lit up at the sight of her and crouched to the pretty girl's eye level.

"What's your name, dearie?" She asked kindly, smiling at the brunette.

"Eponine." She said, shyly smiling back at the strange woman.

"Eponine. Pretty name for a pretty girl." The younger blushed. "You must be about... nine?" She nodded. "Good friends with little Cosette, I hope?" Another nod. "Wonderful. Listen, Eponine, I need to talk to Cosette. Do you think you could show me to the well?"

Eponine nodded and reached for her hand but was quickly pulled back by her mother.

"If you're in that big of a rush, I'll show you there myself." She said coldly. Eponine turned in her mother's arms and looked up at her cutely.

"I can do it, mama. Please?" Madame Thenadier's eyes softened at her child's plea and groaned in defeat.

"Alright. But come straight back, got it?" She nodded , gripping Marceline's hand and leading her out a back door, leaving Francis to the mercy of Mme Thenandiers.

Once they were out of sight of the inn, Marceline lifted Eponine onto her shoulders, the nine-year-old giggling as she did so.

"So you and Cosette are good friends, then?"

"The best. Mama and papa don't like her much, though." She said, picking a leaf from an overhead branch.

"Oh? What makes you say that?"

"They always make her do the really hard stuff. And when I try to help, they call me away. And they won't let her go to school with me." Marceline frowned and continued walking. "What do you need to talk with Cosette for anyways, miss?"

"Well, miss Fantine has found a place to live and has enough money to feed not only herself, but little Cosette. I came in her place because Fantine fell ill and is still recovering."

"Oh." The simple word was filled with as much sadness and disappointment as any nine-year-old voice could hold as the girl slumped against her head.

"You're really going to miss her if I take her away, aren't you?"

"Well of course. But it'll be better for her there. Right?" Marveling paused, rounding a low branch and smiling.

"Of course dear." She promised. A thought struck her and she paused, placing Eponine on the ground. "Hang on."

Eponine looked on as she dug in a pocket hidden in the folds of her dress skirt, watching her pull out a paper and graphite stick and scribble something. She then folded it twice and pressed it into Eponine's hand.

"Now you listen. This is my home address. Anytime you want to see Cosette, or even just talk to her, you write us a letter and send it here. I'll set something up so she or you can come visit. Kay?"

A grin became a full on smile and the girl threw her arms around her elders neck.

" 'Ponine?" The younger released the woman's neck and looked over her shoulder, smiling.

" 'Settie!"She ran up to the girl happily, The new blonde girl set down her bucket in time to catch her, swinging her around to work off the kinetic energy. When they both had their feet safely on the ground, Eponine took Cosette' s hand, pulling her toward Marceline.

"Cosette, this is..." she trailed off, looking to the woman for an answer. The reddish-brown haired woman crouched, offering a hand.

"Marceline Angevine MacGregor. But most kneh me jus by Angevine." Marceline told her, allowing her natural accent to show through. Cosette took the hand, smiling shyly as Eponine had. "I've come to take you home." The tiny girl's eyes widened, looking at the woman.

"What?"

"Yer mother is stayin' with my brother and I. An' now that she has a home with us, we'd like yeh teh stay with us as well." She smiled at the mixture of joy and awe on Cosette's face as the little girl tackled her, her arms going around her neck.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" The child squealed, unintentionally choking Marceline. The woman pulled her and Eponine into a tight hug, swinging them both around. She said nothing about the girl's tattered clothes or lack of shoes, setting Eponine down and lifting the blonde to her shoulders. Picking up the bucket in one hand and Eponine's hand in the other, the trio walked back to the inn in a comfortable silence.

**Reviews are my best friends!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I only own Marceline**

Marceline was able to wipe the smile off her face as she returned with the girls to the inn. She let Eponine lead them back to the front room after lowering Cosette to the floor. The little group entered to find most tennents had gone to bed or checked out, leaving them nearly alone with the Thenandiers.

The couple was sitting at one small table, smiling greasily at Marceline. The woman noted Francis sitting not far away from them. His eyes flickered to the Scotswoman, a smile gracing his lips. Eponine climbed into her father's lap, ignoring the grimace that appeared on his face as she did so. Marceline pulled out a chair and sat, Cosette settling in her lap. She then pulled out several notes, adding up to little over three thousand francs.

"This is everything miss Fantine fell behind on while you've had Cosette. I'll be taking her now." She informed them, handing over the money. Monseur Thenadier frowned.

"It would be, had the child not so often fallen ill." Eponine frowned, looking at her daddy.

"But papa, Cosette never got sick-" the man put a hand over his child's mouth, smiling falsely again.

"She's an impulsive liar." He said. Marceline arched a brow at the obvious lie. She reached over and moved his hand.

"What was that dearie?"

"I said Cosette never got sick. Only once when we were six, and she got better all on her own." She smiled kindly at the child, then looked to her father.

"They say the only honest people in this world are children and drunkards. Those words ring true today." She slapped the money on the table, picking up Cosette and standing. "Miss Fantine has been struggling to pay for the preset amount alone. That topped with the insistent false sicknesses have driven her to near death.

"Cosette wears a ratty dress and has no shoes, so obviously she isn't being well taken care of. She was in your care and is treated like a slave. I'll have you know that that's child abuse and if I decide to report it, you can and will go to jail." The Thenadier's eyes went wide and they looked at each other. The man stood, dumping his daughter from his lap and looking at the woman, pulling his coat aside to reveal a gun in a holster.

"That wouldn't be very wise, Mada-" there was a click and a second gun was in the air, the barrel aimed at Thenandiers' head. Francis wiggled the trigger.

"Unwise indeed Monseur." He agreed

Marceline smirked, bent over and set Cosette down, kissing Eponine on the cheek and allowing the children to hug and say their goodbyes. Smiling, she brought their attention to herself.

"Remember, lass. You're like a sister to lil' Cosette. That makes you kin. You've always got a place in my home. Got it?" Eponine smiled and nodded at that. Her mother scowled.

"You can't do that." Francis smirked, flashing a badge.

"Child abuse and neglect, plus all the counts of theft I myself have witnessed this evening? She could do that and much more." He informed them. Marceline leaned in, kissing Eponine's cheek again and tapping the sleeve where she had slipped the address. With that, she scooped up Cosette and strolled out, Francis trailing behind.

**Hello lovelies! Sorry it's so short. I'll make up for it next week. Swearsies. Reviews are love.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Is my mummy really _here_?" Cosette asked, awed by the size of the house. It was by no means a mansion, but it was far larger than anything she'd ever imagined actually living in.

"Tha's right, lassie. And now yer gonna live here, too." The tiny blonde gasped, looking up at the woman.

"Really?" Marceline smiled at the little girl, flipping her reddish-brown hair behind her.

"Yep." She leaned down. "The ready to see yer mam?" She asked. The nine-year-old smiled and nodded excitedly, and Marceline scooped her into her arms, causing the girl to squeal in delight. She noted Francis standing unsurely by the carriage and rolled her eyes, calling out to him,

"You gonna come in or no'?" He smiled in relief and nodded, following the two of them into the ornate house.

"Yeh want something to eat, lassie?" Marceline asked. The blonde shook her head, but was interrupted by the sound of her tiny stomach growling, blatantly disagreeing with her. Cosette blushed and looked down. "Bein' hungry ain't something to be ashamed of, lass." She looked at Francis. "You hungry?"

"I could eat." He admitted. Marceline smiled at the answer and looked at the child in her arms.

"Yeh see? Now come on. I'm feeling a bit peckish meself. Let's go get some dinner." The trio, led by the house owner, walked to the kitchen. The delicious smells reached them from three rooms away, causing the youngests' mouth to water. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a decent meal, or even been comfortably full. When they entered the kitchen, she gasped at the size of it. The whole place was impeccably clean, despite the seemingly consistent cooking.

Two women, one in her early forties and the other a mere fifteen, bundled around, preparing what looked like pies. Pies by the dozens. Meat pies, mostly. A few were filled with cherries, some with sliced apples and cinnamon. Cosette had to swallow to avoid drooling.

"Nelly?" Marceline spoke kindly to the older of the two women, who turned and smiled.

"Yes dearie?"

"Do yeh think yeh could whip somethin' up for our guests?" She asked, gesturing to Francis and readjusting the child in her arms. The older woman smiled at her, then in turn at Francis and Cosette before turning back to Marceline.

"Of course, dearie. Just let us finish u-" she was interrupted by Cosette's stomach snarling at her. The women laughed and Nelly retrieved one of the meat pies, holding it out to her. Cosette took it shyly and thanked her. The younger kitchen worker, Phoebe, handed a pie to Francis, who thanked her profusely and made her blush.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. Timeskip sponsored by Grantaire's ale .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**.

When they had finished eating, Marceline sent Cosette into a side room to pick a new dress and prepared to bid Francis adieu. They stood in the doorway awkwardly for a moment, avoiding eye contact.

"Thank yeh. Fer coming with me. I really appreciate it." She told him, smiling. He smiled back, bowing back and lifting her hand to his lips.

"It was my pleasure, madamoiselle Angevine." He smiled charmingly as he pressed his lips to the back of her hand. She managed to avoid blushing until a second sentence left his lips.

"I'd like to see you again." Although she had turned beet red at this, Marceline remained confident.

"How about next Thursday? Say, five?" He beamed and nodded at this, and she closed the door. Both figures turned and collapsed against the door, sighing dreamily.

"Miss Angevine?" Marceline snapped to attention at the little voice and looked up to see Cosette in a beautiful blue gown. It was very simple, white lace only taking up edges of the bodice and the hem of the skirt. The young girl had her hair half tied up in a light blue bow while the rest hung down her back. Marceline squealed in delight and scooped her up.

"Oh Cosette, yeh look beautiful!" She informed the girl, twirling her in her arms.

"Thank you, miss Angevine."

"Ah ah ah. We're kin now. It's Marceline. Aunt Marcy, if you like." The little blonde smiled and hugged her around the neck. Marceline hugged back and carefully slipped toward the hall.

"Well, Cosette. You ready to see yer mam?" Her eyes lit up and she nodded excitedly again. Retracing her steps, Marceline returned to the door where she'd left Fantine, placing her hand on the knob.

**Hello, my ducks! (Jace: Where?!) Glad to see you've all returned. And a few new faces in the audience; how delightful! Hope you've all enjoyed thus far. Reviews are love. And they taste good, too. *nom***


	7. Chapter 7

When they entered the room, one of the house workers was helping Fantine smooth her dress against her body. The pale lilac gown allowed her to appear more filled out, though it still hung loosely on her frame. Both women looked up as Marceline entered the room, Cosette and Fantine instantly locking gazes.

"C-Cosette?" She asked, eyes full of hope. Marcy set down the girl, who then ran to Fantine.

"Mummy!" Cosette clutched the older woman's legs and sobbed. She took the girl in her arms and sat on the bed, kissing her child's face as they cried. The maid had left, overcome with emotion, bumping into Jean (who had appeared only moments before) on her way out. The dark-haired pair smiled and watched as the mother and daughter were reunited. Fantine held Cosette's head to the crook of her neck, looking up at the pair of them.

"Thank you," she breathed, "thank you so much." Marceline nodded and smiled, backing out of the room, ValJean following behind. The dark auburn hair shuddered with the body it was attached to as Marceline slumped against the wall, sinking into a crouch.

"Marceline?"

She looked up. Jean was on one knee in front of her, watching her with concern. "I'm fine, Jean. Juss gimme a minute." She told him, choking back a sob. He nodded and stood, walking back down the hall and into the sitting room.

Marceline took her minute before standing. Wiping her eyes, she straightened out her dress and breathed deeply, calming down. Again her hand touched the knob and she pushed the door open.

Fantine was still sitting on the bed, stroking her sleeping daughter's hair lovingly. She looked up as her hostess opened the door and smiled as she took a seat beside her.

"I shall never be able to thank you enough, madamoiselle."

"Please drop th' formalities. Call me Marceline. Or Marcy. I like 'em both." She insisted, brushing some hair from Cosette's face.

"Okay. Marceline, I-"

"And don't get all overly-grateful on me. It gets annoyin' fast." Fantine frowned but nodded.

"Alright. But you must let me repay you somehow."

"No, really, it's fi-"

"Please." Marceline looked up and met her pleading eyes. "I insist." Marceline sighed, thinking for a moment. Again, she shifted some of Cosette's hair, gazing at the child adoringly.

"Two years ago, I was preparing to have a child of my own. I lost her at five months." She informed Fantine, caressing her daughter's face with soft fingertips. "That's why I had dresses already when Cosette came. I was prepared up to around her thirteenth year." A single tear rolled down her cheek. "If you truly want to repay me, let me be part of your family." Fantine's expression turned from one of pity to shock. "Let me be a second mother to Cosette, a sister to you."

Marceline looked down. She rarely asked for anything; living with Jean had made her even less selfish then she had been when she met him. But now she was asking for something she truly wanted. The tiny lead lined box she liked to shove her emotions into was leaking. Hurt poured out like toxic gas; why would Fantine want a metaphorical sisterhood with some stranger, let alone give said stranger even partial keeping of the child she'd just gotten back?

"Of course." The silver-eyed woman's head snapped up, meeting sapphires. The blonde smiled, pulling her into an awkward, one-armed hug. Marceline's expression turned shocked as well, reaching around and hugging the pair of them.

**Hello, Mes fidèles lecteurs! So lovely to see you all again! Well, here it is, the long-awaited reunion of mother and daughter! And next Time, you shall all have your JeanXFantine feels! Adieu**!


	8. Chapter 8

**I only own Marceline**.

As the two women placed Cosette in the bed, her new dress still adorning her, Fantine was in deep thought. It wasn't until she closed the door that she voiced her concern.

"What is your relationship with Monseur Mayer?" Marceline was shocked to say the least, her own concern about 'Mayer's true identity popping into her head. She smiled nonetheless.

"He's my bess' friend; my brother in th' same way you're my sister." She confessed, sitting Fantine on the bed and collapsing onto it beside her. "Fantine, there's somethin' yeh need teh kneh abou' Mayer."

"What is it?" Marceline sighed, leaning forward in a most unladylike fashion.

"Well, first of all, his name isn't Mayer. It's ValJean." She confessed, watching Fantine's expression turn to one of confusion. Marceline sighed again. "Jean ValJean. He was a convict. Put on parole a few years ago." Fantine looked terrified. Marceline smacked her forehead. _Yes, tell the lady she's living with a convict. Great idea, Marcy_. "He was put in jail for stealing bread to save his family. His sister's child was starving." She explained. Fantine opened her mouth to speak.

"But he-" Marceline clapped a hand over her mouth.

"He's _such_ a good person. But no one pays attention to the reason he was jailed- they only think of the fact that he was a convict. He thinks he's this awful person, but he's not. You will never meet anyone more kind and good-hearted." Marceline was on the verge of tears. She hated talking about Jean's past even more than her own. "He's a wanted man because he broke parole. That's why he uses the alias Mayer."

Fantine stood abruptly, striding out the door. Marceline followed, finding her in the sitting room with her arms around Jean.

Marceline had been about to catch her when she came upon the scene. By the look of it, she had practically tackled him. Her arms were thrown around his waist as though to comfort him. Tears were in the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill over.

Jean, on the other hand, looked purely shocked, unprepared for the unexpected embrace. His eyes softened as he looked at the pretty woman, holding around her waist and cradling her in strong arms. Marceline smiled and drew a heart around the scene. Jean rolled his eyes as she did so and she chuckled quietly.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., Timeskip sponsored by the Red Flag of Doom .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

When everything had been cleared up and Fantine knew the whole story, the group sat down by the fire and simply talked. It wasn't long before Fantine fell asleep, leaning heavily on Jean's shoulder. Marceline drew hearts around them repeatedly until Jean carried her to her room.

Marceline smiled following him down the hall and entering Cosette's room, quietly closing the door behind her. She sat beside the bed, running her fingers through Cosette's hair adoringly.

"Yer such a beautiful lass." She smiled seeing the child squirm a bit in a dream. "Wish I coulda had my own. It's such a shame tha' the couldn't a met 'er." She sighed. "I's a shame I couldn't a met 'er.

"I always wan'ed a family." She confessed to the sleeping child, looking across the hall at Fantine's door. "Jean wanted teh gimme one, even if we didn' love each other like that. That couldnae quite round out the family I had in mind." She smiled as Jean left the other room and turned to Cosette. "There's no' a doubt in my mind that yer gonna grow up loved teh death an' spoiled rotten. Yer mam an' me, plus Jean, cuz he's gonna love yeh, juss you wait an' see."

With that, she kissed the child's forehead and left the room, retiring to her own room and getting ready. She checked the grandfather clock outside the bathroom door. Five twenty-seven a.m.. Forget getting ready, I need sleep. She thought, diving for the bed and curling up under the covers and drifting into a fitful sleep.

_The doctors office was a cold room, even by French winters' standards. Marceline sat quietly, hands on her stomach. She was two weeks late, and she knew what that meant, but she wanted it confirmed by a doctor before she told Clovis._

_The doctor returned and confirmed her suspicions; she was pregnant. With joy exuding from her she returned home, jumping into her fiancé's arms and giving him the news._

_Though he smiled, there was something in his eyes that said something else._

_When she woke up the next morning, she reached for the father of her child, finding the bed empty besides a short note that simply stated he wasn't ready to be married or a father and was leaving her. Hot tears stained the page as the room melted away, returning her to the doctor's office. He had a grim look on his face. A look at her belly told her she was about five months, and she knew what he would say before he said it. The baby had died inside her. After surgery to remove her from the womb, the doctor informed her Of the child's gender. More tears. A name. Lorna._

_Lorna_.

"Lorna!"

**Hello, **Mes serviteurs petits**! Not bad, eh? Hope your all enjoying! Some special thank-you's this week to ASianSucessor2012, for the longest and sweetest review I've ever gotten plus a fave and follow, along with Lita of the Dancing Flames, Galinda3397, FireheartNinja, and Allanna Stone for faves follows, and awesome reviews that make me want to keep up with this story. Many thanks to everyone else who faved, followed, and reviewed! See you next week**!


	9. Chapter 9

**I only own Marcy**.

"Lorna!" Marceline screamed, kicking at the sheets and the skirt of her dress. She breathed heavily as she snapped back to reality, sitting upright as though her spine had become a ramrod.

She didn't expect Jean or anyone else to come to comfort her; her own room was in one of the farthest corners of the house; something that made her feel safer somehow. She quickly lit a candle, pulling out a blank-covered book, writing down her thoughts and feelings- a habit she had picked up at around ten years old.

With a sigh, she scribbled down a few lines and set the book down, deciding there wasn't much to do but try to sleep a bit more. The view outside the window told her it was nearly dawn. With an aggravated groan, she flopped back into the sheets, the resulting breeze putting out the candle.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., Timeskip sponsored by the ABC Cafe. Vive la France! ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

The first thing Marceline saw when she reawakened was a pair of innocent bright blue eyes.

Right. Beside. Her face.

She jumped back and stifled a surprised shriek. Cosette jumped as well before crawling into the bed.

"Aunt Marceline, who's the man in the kitchen?" Marceline rubbed the remaining sleep from her eyes.

"Tha', my dear, was probably Jean. He's my brother of sorts." She explained. Cosette nodded with understanding and curled against her aunt. The brunette-ginger reached for the brush on her nightstand, first tearing it roughly through her own hair, and then, contrastingly, gently tugging it through Cosette's soft golden strands.

"I only have a few rules fer livin' with me, Cosette." She felt the nine year old tense up unwittingly. She had intended to comfort the girl; she honestly didn't care what the child did so long as she was safe and happy. She set down the brush and began to braid.  
"If yeh have a problem, don't be afraid to ask for help. Jean, yer mam an' me, were here to help you. You'll never have a good reason to lie to us, so don't. An' everything we say or do is for a reason, so listen to us when we tell yeh to do something. Kay?" Cosette relaxed and nodded, leaning slightly against the grown-up and causing her to smile.

"An' remember, Cosette; we're yer family. We will always protect yeh. No matter the danger, no matter the cost."

"Did _your_ auntie teach you that?" Marceline paused, adjusting her hold on Cosette's hair.

"My da."

"Your 'da'?"

"My father." Cosette nodded again. Marceline smiled as a long forgotten memory came to her. She tied a ribbon around the base of the braid and pulled her into her lap. "I remember back when I was abou' yer age, my da let me shoot a bow for the first time."

"You shot a _bow_?

"Yup. It was a bit big for me, so I missed by a mile. And the string caught my arm on the release." She layed the inside of her left forearm in front of her so Cosette could see. "I was fightin' tears when I said I wanted to try again." She chuckled.

"Aunt Marceline? Where's your daddy now?" Cosette asked. Marceline smiled, tying a bow at the end of the braid and scooped the girl up, sweeping out the door.

"Oh, he's far away in Scotland, probably still at my childhood home." Marceline smiled at the memory as she walked down the hall and into the dining room.

"Scotland?" The younger asked, "Where's that?"

"Seems like world's away sometimes. It's near England." She informed the girl, sitting her down and getting her some bacon and eggs. She noted the furrowed brow and expression of deep thought and smirked. "Tell the what, lass. If yer mam'll let me, when yer old enough, I'll take the there. Yer mam an' Jean, too."

"Really?" Cosette listened in awe.

"Really really. I'll even take yeh to the house where I grew up. It'll be a load a' fun." Cosette took a bite of eggs and smiled.

"Wha' wo' we do 'dere?" Marcy put a finger over Cosette's lips and laughed as the girl swallowed.

"Lots of things. Swimmin', ridin' horseback out in the forest. Heck, if yer mam's okay with it, I can even teach yeh to shoot."

"Who's being taught to shoot?" Asked a voice from the door. They both turned to see Fantine standing in the doorway, tired and smirking. Marceline patted the chair beside her and the older blonde took it gratefully. The brunette placed some food on Fantine's plate as Cosette smiled eagerly at her mom.

"Mama, Aunt Marceline's gonna take me to Scotland and teach me to shoot a bow!" Cosette informed her mother happily. Said mother arched her brow at the woman.

"Oh is she?" Marceline blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Well, no' fer a while, if at all. Ah juss thought it'd be somethin' nice we could do, if yeh were willin'" she amended. Cosette frowned and Fantine paused, cocking her head for a moment as if to think, before smiling knowingly.

"I suppose I don't see the harm, so long as she's got a competent teacher." Cosette's expression brightened a bit.

"It'd be a few years, though. Jean's gotten himself seen, so we'll have to wait until there's less of a chance anyone'll recognize 'im." Marcy pointed out. As if on cue, Jean entered the room and sat across from Marceline.

"Morning, all." He greeted shortly, piling three eggs and the remaining bacon onto his plate.

"Good morning yourself, bottomless pit." Marceline jabbed. He glared at her playfully and dug in. Marcy rolled her eyes at him and placed some egg on a bit of toast. The others followed suit, the blondes downing the food like they were starving. _Though they probably were_, Marcy reminded herself.

When breakfast was over and Jean and Cosette were properly introduced, the new family tried to busy themselves, but found it rather difficult. Jean, having been exposed, could no longer work. He settled into a chair in the lounge to read a book. Fantine no longer had to work, having Cosette and herself well taken care of. Cosette, free of her oppressors and now in a larger and far more beautiful house, ran from room to room explore her new home.

Fantine decided to explore as well, though in a far more quiet and polite manner than her child. As she moved silently from room to room, she noted the large amount of plants. At least three in each room, all of them large and healthy and beautiful.

Through her exploration, she discovered a room painted a beautiful emerald green and filled from floor to ceiling with plants. Flowers and leafy bushes covered three of the walls, a fourth was made purely of glass from the hip up, a set of doors opening onto a rear balcony. Said balcony hung over a small rear lawn which was surrounded by a five-foot tall stone fence.

Fantine could tell the flowers meant a lot to her new housemate. She sat quietly at a small two-person patio table and picked up a book on botany. After attempting to read the first paragraph, she quickly set it down and pulled forward a smaller leather-bound book. There was no title, only a gold-leaf imprint of a small bouquet of flowers.

"I see yeh found my green room." Fantine jumped and dropped the book back to the table, turning to see Marceline at the door, holding a tea tray and admiring her handiwork.

"You mean you grew all this _yourself_?" Fantine asked disbelievingly.

"Tha' I did. And I'm damn proud of it, too." She strode over and set the tray on the small table before picking up a watering can and moving to several potted sunflowers that faced the window.

"It's beautiful." The blue-eyed woman commented. A smile tugged at the corner of Marcy's mouth as she moved to a window box filled with bachelors buttons.

"Thank yeh." She said simply, stroking the colourful leaves of a colieus plant. "It's my pride an' joy, this room. At least, here it is." Fantine perked up at this And Marceline chuckled.

"Yeh should see the green house I got back in Scotland. Three times the size a' this room. Four times the variety a' plants. My da has connections, y'see. Friends in the trading business. He'd get me seeds from all over the world. Black snakeroot an' buttercups from Russia, Chinese ground orchids. He always got exactly what I wanted." Marceline smiled at the fond memory.

"Your father sounds very kind"

"Tha's juss th' tip a' the iceberg. See, my da was one of the bess' liked people in town. An' fer good reason. He was selfless, an' 'e juss loved life. Yeh could not a friendlier man find." Marceline let out a sigh and sat in the open chair, her smile fading. "I guess tha's why it was so hard to leave."

"How long has it been?"

"I dun kneh. Four, five years?" Fantine frowned. "My ma called me here when she go' sick. Died three years ago, four months before I found out I was with child." Though they'd begun to well, Marceline did not let the tears fall. Fantine saw this and moved her chair to sit beside the brunette. As she did so, she wrapped her arms around the French-Scot, carefully avoiding the wilting flowers in her hand.

**Sorry it took so long to post today! I wanted to make sure I finally got in a longer chapter. As always, thanks to all who reviewed, faved, and faithfully follow this story! Much love!**

**On a side note, I'm considering writing a one shot for Javert. Sort of a mini-redemption for our least-favourite-inspector-who-for-some-reason-I-ca n't-totally-dislike. I dunno. Would you guys be interested in reading something like that? Lemme know!**


	10. Chapter 10

I only own Marcy

After the scene with Fantine in the green room, Marceline had shaken off any self-pity or doubt. She hated coming off as a sob story when there were so many less lucky than she was. The group living with her were prime examples. The half-Scott shook her head as she watered her Fox's glove. Why did she continue to mope when they were out of those situations? Well, mostly, on Jean's part. She sighed, picking one of the lovely blossoms, carrying it to the kitchen and filling a thin vase.

As she set the lovely bloom on a counter, there was a knock at the door. The brunette couldn't be sure where here housemates were, but the lack of footsteps led her to assume they hadn't heard the knock. She hurried to the door, smoothing the fabric of her gown before pulling the door open. A middle-aged officer nodded.

"Evening, madam."

"Good evening. Is there a problem?" She asked simply, the French accent coming less easily from lack of use.

"I certainly hope not, miss. There is a little girl and baby at the station asking for you. She was found lost on the street and said she was coming to this address." Marceline nearly choked on her breath.

"Brown hair and pretty eyes, about yea tall?" She asked, placing her hand just above her hip.

"Aye, miss. You know the girl?"

"Yes. Give me a moment and I'll be along to collect her."

"Alright, miss." He tipped his hat and returned to his horse. Marceline watched him ride away for a bit before closing the door and tearing through the house, leaving a note for Jean before racing back to the front and mounting a horse.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., Timeskip sponsored by Thenandiers inn. Don't ask why. It just is. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**.

When the Scottish woman reached the station, she jumped off the horse and ran for the door with a vengeance. She was, at that moment, a force to be reckoned with. The man who had come to her door was waiting for her and quickly led her to another room.

When the girl's eyes met hers, Marceline nearly broke down.

Eponine's dress was torn, and there was dirt and blood that faded from dustings to caked-up scabs of red-brown mud. Her cheek was swelled and had a light purple bruse that was revealed by the tear tracks through the grime. In her arms she held a swaddling cloth that was also dirty and dark brown. The woman ran to the child, falling to her knees before her and took the girl in her arms.

"Eponine, dearie! What happened to you? You look a fright." She stated, wiping tears and gunk from her face.

"I-I was... l-looking for you..." she chattered out. She clutched the bundle tighter to warm up. Marceline took the girl in her arms and kissed the tears away.

"Don't you worry, dear. I'll take you home and-"

"No! I can't go home! Not after-!"

"Sh sh sh sh sh, Eponine. _My_ home, love." She explained, pressing a finger to her lips to quiet her. The nine-year-old nodded gently and gripped her sleeve with one hand, the other remaining tight around her bundle. A soft whimper escaped the blanket and Marceline jumped. Cosette patted the top of the blanket wad and cooed affectionately.

"Who's this?" Eponine smiled ever so slightly as she peeled back the blankets to reveal a sleeping child.

"This is Gavroche, my little brother." Marceline smiled and caressed the child's face.

"Marceline?" She snapped to attention and was met with familiarly luminescent blue eyes.

"Hello, Francis." She smiled at the blonde man, taking him in. He was in his uniform and looked as handsome as ever, but said uniform and hair was damp and slightly muddied, and he seemed to be shivering. His lips had the slightest blue tint to them. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, fine. Javert had us out looking for that escaped convict. Two-four-six-oh-one? And my horse threw me into a pond." She shifted Eponine to one arm and pulled a cloth from her shoulder.

"Poor baby." She mocked, wiping some mud from his face and moving some dripping strands of hair out of his eyes.

The blonde smiled sheepishly and glanced at Eponine. He took her free hand in his and kissed it.

"So we meet again,_ petite mademoiselle_?" The child giggled and blushed. The adults smiled fondly at the her before looking at each other.

"Are we still on for Thursday?"

"Did I lead you to believe otherwise?" she teased, moving a bit more hair from his face. Francis rolled his eyes and chuckled, bowing slightly.

"You did not. I shall see you then, Miss Angevine." She nodded, standing a bit straighter.

"Until then, Monseur Bonnefoy."

**I have no excuse for missing last week besides my own lazyness. I'll see if I can't update twice this week to make up for it. And keep in mind, I love reviews. They turn my world. So if I don't get any, I might hold a chapter ransom. Just saying. Review**!


	11. Chapter 11

**I only own Marcy**.

Marceline had returned home as quickly as possible with the children, carefully cradling the babe as they let the horse trot home.

"Is this your horse?" She asked.

"Aye. His name is Hamish." She confirmed, stroking the stallions mane. Eponine glanced at her and followed her example.

"I've never ridden a horse without a saddle." She admitted, careful not to lose balance.

"We'll have to train you up a bit, then. Bareback is the best way to ride in my opinion." She informed her. Eponine nodded as Marceline led the horse into the small stable. After helping Eponine down off Hamish and removing the reins, she scooped her back up and carried both children into the house.

They entered the sitting room to find Jean and Fantine playing a card game. Fantine smiled and waved as Marcy set Eponine down and drew a heart around them. The brunette took the baby boy from his sister and grabbed her hand as Fantine stood abruptly in shock, drawing Jean's attention to the woman and children who had entered.

"Marceline, where were you?" He asked, unworried. She adjusted the child in her arms.

"Had to pick sumthin' up." She stated offhandedly, carrying the kids into a different room. Fantine followed and helped her, no questions asked. She swaddled Gavroche in a warmer blanket and cooed softly at him. Both children were well behaved and quiet.

And this worried Marceline greatly.

She did not pry as she washed the dirt from the child's body and face. Both were completely silent until Marcy had finished brushing out Eponine's dark locks.

"Are yeh alright, lass? Ye'r scarin' me a bit." The girl nodded and watched a flower on the table in front of her sway in the slight breeze. Marceline sighed and pulled the girl into her arms, sitting cross-legged on the bed spread. Eponine initially tensed at the touch, but relaxed as a feeling of safety washed over her and finally returning the hug.

"Yeh know ye can tell me anethin', right? Ahm no' gonna be mad 'r nothin." She consoled the child, running her fingers through midnight-black hair. "Yeh've got nothing' teh fear from me."

Eponine nodded in understanding, burying her face in the Scott's shoulder. "Not now. Tomorrow?" She mumbled. Marceline smilies and made a noise of confirmation, pulling the girl ever closer and humming.

_The sun'll come out tomorrow._  
_Bet yer bottom dollar tha' tomorrow_  
_There'll be Sun_.

She stumbled over the quiet words, her accent making them awkward on her tongue.

_Just thinkin' about tomorrow,_  
_Clears away th'cobwebs and the sorrow,_  
_Till there's none_

_When Ahm stuck with a day,_  
_Tha's grey,_  
_An lonely_

_I just stick out my chin_  
_An' grin_  
_An' say_

_Th' sun will come out_  
_Tomorrow_  
_So yeh gotta hang on 'till tomorrow._  
_Come what may._

_Tomorrow, tomorrow,_  
_I'll love the tomorrow._

_Ye'r only a day away_.

**Sorry for the shortness. I'll make it up next week. So yes, as promised, the littlest Thenandier is back! Next week bring the explanation for her reappearance and Marceline and Francis's date. Reviews are love!**

**Also, I didn't get any feedback on Javert's redemption story. So... no one wants to hear about that then**?


	12. Chapter 12

**I only own Marcy and Francis**

When everyone was rested and full Marceline sat the girl down and began questioning her.

"A'right, lassie. How 'bout you tell us what happened?" She said kindly, holding the girl along with Cosette on a porch swing in the green room.

"Well you came and got me and now I'm here." She said, not looking her in the eye.

"Now yeh kneh tha' ain't wha' I meant. Come on, lass. Yeh can tell us." She insisted comfortingly. She looked unsurely to Cosette, who nodded her encouragement. Eponine burried her forehead into the crook of her neck.

"After Cosette left, papa didn't have anyone to do the work, so he made mama and me do it. But he had a lot of mead and he said we weren't doing it good enough. He said mama was stealing from him and he started hitting her. Then when I told him to stop, he said I sided with her and he hit me, too. I got scared he was gonna hurt Gavroche, too so I went to his room and got him and snuck out while papa was in a fight."

Marceline was in tears. She And Cosette hugged her tightly, wiping the girls' tears away.

"Now," she forced out past the lump in her throat, "now no more tears, dearie. You've no reason to cry anymore. You're safe. You are safe and you are loved." Eponine nodded into her shoulder, tiny arms around her neck. Marceline held both girls close to her, rocking them quietly and humming.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. Time-and-space skip sponsored by Madame Malkins dress Shoppe .,.,.,.,.,.,,,.,.,.,.,**.

"I'm sorry, 'Ponine. I wouldn't have left if I'd known that would happen." She insisted, petting the soft fur of a mint-green winged rabbit plush. The girls sat cross-legged on Cosette's sky-blue bed spread playing with the assorted toys Marceline had on hand.

"Don't say that, 'Settie. I'm glad you got away when you did." She said comfortingly. "I can see how bad you must've wanted to go now that I did all your chores." The girls giggled, Eponine placing a pink horned kitten on the pillow in front of her and tying a chocolate brown ribbon around it's neck.

The girls were overjoyed when they were reunited. Eponine had quickly been washed and fitted with a simple purple gown. This was all Marcy could get done before Cosette had stolen her away. Eponine looked over her handiwork with the ribbon before crawling over to Cosette and hugging her tightly.

"I missed you, 'Settie." Cosette paused before returning the hug and smiling.

"Missed you too, 'Ponine."

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., POV change sponsored by Harold Saxon. Vote Saxon ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Marceline and Fantine listened happily outside the door. Marceline had been hard pressed to convince the blonde that her daughter was friends with the child of the people who had abused her. Needless to say, Fantine was now thoroughly convinced. The women backed away from the door and smiled at each other.

"Wha' did Ah tell yeh, Fantine. The girls're already like sisters."

"I know. I was just needlessly worried." She admitted.

"Yeh go' tha right. Now come on, they're gonna hear us. Ahm gonna see if Ah can't help Nelly on th' kitchen b'fore Francis gets 'ere." She stated. Fantine giggled at the officer's name. "Wha'?"

"You're smitten." The brunette flicked some hair behind her.

"Ahm no' th' only one." The shorter of the two snapped to attention and blushed brightly.

"What on earth are you insinuating?!"

"Only that yeh've go' a wee crush on m' brother." She chuckled. Fantine shook her head furiously as they entered the kitchen. Nelly, who was standing behind the counter, giggled at the comment and continued chopping vegetables for a stew.

"I could never! He's-"

"He's wha? Older? A convict? On th' run from th' law?" Marceline arched a brow. "Wha' exactly is th' problem?" Fantine looked down, not meeting her eyes.

"He's too good a man for me." Marceline scoffed. "What?" Marceline rolled up her loose sleeves and began cutting up some venison.

"Everything yeh did yeh did fer yer daughter. What he did he did for his family as well. Ye'r both good people." Fantine joined in, cutting dough into noodles.

"He donates to charities, he gives all he can to the poor, he-"

"Did all tha' to make up fer stealin', even though he dun' need teh. An' there's no doubt in my mind tha' yeh'd doo th' saem thing if yeh'd had th' money." She scooped up the noodles and venison and threw them into a huge boiling pot. "Look, yeh juss helped th' less fortunate."

"What?"

"Wha'? Yeh think that's all fer us?" She shook her head and pulled out another slab of meat. "Nelly an' Phoebe take mos' of et 'round to th' orphanage." Phoebe came out of hiding then to stir the broth. Fantine smiled.

"You do a lot for the impoverished, don't you?"

"It was Jean's idea. Ah juss put it in motion."

"How did you come to live with him anyway?"

"Now _tha',_" she smirked, "is a long story." She said, washing her hands. "And I have an outin' the get ready fer." As she swept out of the room, Fantine rolled her eyes and returned to cutting noodles for the stew, a small sense of pride welling in her.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., timeskip sponsored by Speedy's sandwich bar and cafe ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Francis arrived at the house at five on the dot, and when Jean opened the door, he looked absolutely petrified.

"So You're the one who's stolen my sister's heart away, hm?" The blonde tried to keep composure, but the slightly taller man was far more menacing to his mind than he should have been.

"Ah, I believe so..." he said unsurely. Jean chuckled and held out a hand. "Ultime Fauchelevent. Marceline's brother." Francis took the hand, shaking it firmly. Monseur Fauchelevent seemed oddly familiar to him. He shrugged it off and entered the house behind him. Fauchelevent offered him a chair and he sat. The dark-haired man did the same, picking up a book and reading comfortably.

Francis sat tensely as he waited for Marceline to descend the staircase. It was a solid ten minutes before she finally came down, wearing a simple tan frock and green skirt, a brown leather corset defining her figure. Her shoulders and the better part of her arms were exposed, so it was a bit revealing (not that he minded) but it was all together lovely and fit her quite well.

"Sorry Ah took so long. Couldn't find a thing to wear." She explained, striding confidently towards him. He smiled serenely and kissed the back of her hand.

"You look lovely." Against her will, a blush stained her face.

"Yeh dun look so bad yerself, boyo." She winked, poking his shoulder. He chuckled and took her hand.

"Ready to go?"

"Through sun or storm."

**SORRY! Sorry. My inconsistency is killing me. Any who, enjoy.**

**I've gotten some positive feedback on the Javert story, so I'll post a link here when I get it posted.**

**Also, bonus cool points and a sneak peek of chapters to come for anyone who can tell me all the timeskip references**.


End file.
